Attack at Black Industries
An attack was enacted at Black Industries in an alternate timeline in 2021 by Lindsay Kellerman and Bruce Wright and fought off by Annabeth Black and her servant known merely as "Grind". The attack Lindsay Kellerman was spotted by Annabeth Black since Black's friend Zed could smell her from where he was sitting. Black took Grind with her and they followed Kellerman, who quickly realized she could not Deteleport. Black demanded for Kellerman to surrender, only to be rudely rebuffed and commanded to leave by both Kellerman and Wright. Frustrated, Black commanded Grind to attack and bind Kellerman. Wright began dueling him briefly, as Black leaned against a wall and began humming, Kellerman lunged at her, but Grind picked her up by the collar and began to strangle her. He continued blocking attacks from Wright and finally managed to punch his head, knocking the wind out of him. Screaming, Kellerman summoned the strength to Teleport out of Grind's hand and to the floor. She made another snide comment towards Black and drew her sword, but a blast resounded behind them, catching both of their attention. They both watched as Wright, who had just staggered to his feet, performed mou kei on Grind, causing him to bleed profusely. Kellerman turned back to Black, who went on the offensive sending the distracted man flying into the air and directly assaulting Kellerman with her telekinetic powers, throwing debris at her. At that moment, Baby Strength came running to the scene, having conveniently woken up and realizing Kellerman was gone. He dryly remarked that they should have waited for him as he believed he could have taken on Grind. While Kellerman defended against Black's attacks, Wright attempted to assault the NoHead, only to be assailed by Chris Walker, a close associate of Black. Walker pulled out his sword and began to duel both mutants. On the streets, Black continued dueling Kellerman, telekinetically throwing a swarm of rocks at her. The superhero managed to Teleport out of the way and reappear on Black's shoulders. She pulled her hair, but Black telekinetically moved her through the air and slammed her against the side of a nearby building. Black managed to calm herself as she began telekinetically binding Kellerman by twisting a nearby dog leash around her while she breathed a sigh of admiration, as Kellerman realized she was watching the battle. Black, who was by no means in a hurry, fired a Stun beam at Kellerman's nose, knocking her unconscious. As Black flew away with Kellerman, Baby Strength and Bruce Wright managed to kill Walker. Aftermath In Black Industries, Annabeth Black revealed that she intended to make Lindsay Kellerman a ransom and then kill her publicly. Kellerman was then berated and taken up into the center of the city, by which time many people, mostly consisting of mutants, had gathered. Black flew back into the city, and tortured Kellerman with Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Telekinibabe and Optica emerged and killed Black's guards, prompting her to flee. Telekinibabe escorted Kellerman outside through a crack in the wall and they boarded a ship and fled. Appearances * * Category:2021 events Category:Attacks